Killing Time
by Rosa McNally
Summary: Story takes place between Harry and Hermione while they are alone together in the tent during the 7th book. To break the silence and tensions they cling to each other. Fairly smutty but what the heck. A fun read.


Killing Time

Weeks passed, and the constant routine of guard shift then uneasy sleeping was getting to Harry. He was irritable and was becoming reckless. With no new leads he was becoming increasingly pessimistic. Hermione's silence since Ron's disappearance was weighing heavily on him. He needed a change.. to do something to get his blood pumping again. Unfortunately in their current situation he didn't feel like there was anything he could do to relieve his tension.

The crack of Hermione's return brought Harry out of his dark trance.

"Okay Harry, I bring good news. The muggle family that lives nearby made smoked ham and biscuits." And she set the table, hardly containing her smile.

The gurgle in his stomach told him that the few berries he had eaten that morning were not enough. He watched her put plates on the table followed by wine glasses.

"Wine glasses? Not water goblets?" He raised a brow at her.

She nervously tapped her fingers on the table then looked at him with an apologetic grin. "I thought you'd agree that we need a night to relax and loosen up."

The threat of Death Eaters finding them, or Snatchers stumbling across them loomed heavily over the tent, and yet he had never felt the desire to drink until he blacked out more. "Hermione that is brilliant. Thank you."

"Good! I was afraid you would think I was being risky- let me go freshen up. The muggles had a dog that liked to lick." She grinned and half skipped into the bathroom.

Harry settled down to the table and enjoyed his favorite daydream, Ginny and he lying out by the lake, hidden by the large willow trees. Her hands sliding under the waistband of his pants, her lips on his neck. He remembered the soft swell of her breasts, and her deep moans of pleasure. He was snapped back to reality when he heard the bathroom door open and Hermione walked out. She was still wet from her shower; she had slipped on her favorite boxer shorts and a white tank top.

To Harry's horror, while Hermione was running her hands through her damp hair he noticed her breasts pressed tight against her tank, the chilly night air clearly having an effect on her as her nipples pressed against the cotton fabric. He felt the tightening in his pants increase as his daydreaming about Ginny had previously caused a stir. He had been camping in tents with Hermione and Ron with no privacy too long. He hadn't had a chance to relieve any pressure, and now he was having a difficult time suppressing it.

"So Harry, hungry?" Hermione began serving the ham up, and she poured liberal amounts of wine into each glass. She pulled out a chair next to Harry and sat down. Harry was concentrating on forcing his situation to reverse itself. He crossed his legs in hopes of disguising the problem. Hermione was chatting away about new spells she had read about that she thought would be useful.

Harry was embarrassed and slightly confused. He understood why he was turned on by his thoughts on Ginny, but Hermione? She was like his sister- definitely not someone who would make him so hard. He was trying to avoid looking at her, she seemed not to notice. When she would talk about something she'd read she could go on for quite some time. He picked up the glass filled with a sweet smelling red wine, and drank. It was delicious, and just what he needed to relax. He could feel the warmth spreading throughout his entire body, he momentarily forgot about Hermione and just focused on the pleasurable, tingling sensation that had enveloped his body.

He began to dig into his meal, feeling with the first bite it hit his empty stomach. He let out a small moan of pleasure, bringing Hermione back from her monologue about potential spells that could be used for them.

"It's good isn't it? I know I shouldn't have taken that family's dinner, but I thought we needed something to lift our spirits. Plus I left plenty of money to make it up to them."

"Well worth it." He continued shoveling the food in until the last of it was gone, and all that remained was the bottle of wine. He leaning back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "_That_ was the best meal I've ever had."

"Agreed."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, both lost in their own thoughts pleasantly full.

Harry stood up reluctantly, "Well, I guess I'll take the first guard. It'll be hard not to fall asleep when I actually have a full stomach."

"Actually, Harry," she looked down into her lap with a nervous smile, "I was thinking we could just enjoy ourselves tonight- if you don't mind I mean." And she took out of her beaded bag two small glasses as well as a large bottle of whiskey. She didn't wait for an answer from Harry and she immediately went to filling the glasses to the brim. She turned to hand Harry his glass.

Harry hesitated, looking from the amber liquid to Hermione he had a sense that something bad would come out of taking that glass from her. After he saw her earlier he couldn't help but to look at her differently, in a very non sisterly way. Her hair had started to dry, and soft curls framed her face, and she was still wearing the skimpy outfit. The warm candle light gave her an attractive glow. He pushed it out of his mind and took the glass, just because he saw her as attractive didn't mean he was suddenly going to act on his feelings. She may be painfully attractive in this light, but she was still like his sister in personality, and she'd never allow advances from him. He declared himself safe; he sat next to her and lifted his glass to hers.

"Harry, let's just have some fun tonight. We need it." She leaned her head back and downed the glass of whiskey and he watched her gasp for breath as it burned her throat. He finished his as well, and felt the same sensation of it sliding down his throat and leaving a hot trail to his stomach. It spread throughout him like the wine had earlier, but with a greater intensity. He couldn't help but to smile, it felt good. Already he felt lifted in spirits. Hermione was smiling too as she poured another round for the two of them.

"Drink up! Harry, I just want to warn you, I plan on getting very very drunk tonight." She giggled at her honesty.

He laughed too, he had never heard her talk like this, and he wanted to enjoy it. They drank their second glass and waited this time, allowing the whiskey to spread the warmth even more.

A few drinks later they were loosened up much more, Harry was again leaned back in his chair, the whiskey leaving him feeling hot, and his face was a little red. Hermione had pulled her hair back and clipped it, leaving a few stray hairs still framing her face. She too, was a little pink in the face. She fanned her face to cool herself, "Is it just me or is it much much warmer in here?"

"Oh yes. Actually I hope you don't mind-" and he took his worn t-shirt off and threw it to the ground. He grinned at his own daring, as he wasn't much for one to show his body off.

"Harry? How on earth did you get a body like that?!" Hermione laughed, "You never work out or anything. Did you enchant yourself?" And she almost fell out of her chair laughing at the idea of Harry learning the right spell to give him toned abs.

"Honestly, I have no idea. It just happened. Pretty cool, right?" He grinned, and ran his hands over his stomach, emboldened by the drink.

She pouted momentarily, "I wish I could just whip my shirt off like that. I'm hot too!"

"Hermione, I promise not to tell if you decide to take your shirt off, I'll be very gentlemanly and avert my gaze... Well, I promise not to stare, I won't promise not to look."

Her voice went a little deeper as she lifted her shirt slowly up, "Really Harry, you wouldn't mind?" She pulled it up painfully slowly up, exposing her slim waist, her bellybutton, and when she got to her breasts she didn't stop until just the bottoms of them were visible. She bit her bottom lip and let out a soft moan.

Harry was about to fall out of his chair, he was trying as hard as he could not to let how he felt show. What was she doing? She was Hermione, she wasn't supposed to be sexy in any way. And now she was looking at him as though she wanted to rip his clothes off. And then right when she got to the point that her breasts were slightly visible and she moaned, Harry's dick had awoken and by the time she reached this point was throbbing, but then, she shoved her shirt back down and laughed.

"How weird would it be if I actually did that?" She shook her head, laughing. She poured them each another glass.

Harry readily took his glass and finished it, needing a distraction.

"Yeah, weird. I thought you were off your rocker for a moment." He gave a nervous laugh.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, sipping her drink. He was clearly flustered; he kept readjusting himself in his chair, avoiding her eyes.

Harry decided that Hermione must be very drunk indeed, when she asked, "Harry, have you ever had sex?"

Harry who was mid-sip nearly choked. "Er- well, that's personal isn't it?"

"So no?" She nodded as if understanding.

"Hey, I didn't say that. Fine, yes. Yes I have." Harry looked away, not used to sharing such intimate information with Hermione. Actually he hadn't told Ron either, it was with Ginny so he didn't feel as though it would be appropriate to share this information with him.

"I miss it don't you?" She questioned, "I mean I had Victor for awhile." She stared at the bottle of whiskey, which was now mostly gone, she absentmindedly tore at the label around the bottle. "He may not have been the most graceful lover, but still- it was good."

All Harry could think was, _Hermione _had had sex? Such a seemingly good girl and now she was talking to him about her sexual endeavors. He had had sex with Ginny by the lake, but it was infrequently and usually rushed. Amazing none the less, but the way Hermione was talking made him feel as though he was much less experienced.

"Victor and I never had much time, so usually it was in the library. He would hide in the stacks and when I'd walk by he would pull me to him, and put a silencing charm around us. Then he'd take me up against the books. Kind of fitting don't you think?" She giggled. "More, Harry?" She asked shaking the bottle.

"Why not?" Maybe if he drank enough to pass out he would forget Hermione had ever talked like this. He had given up on trying to get rid of his hard on, the whiskey loosened him up, and Hermione was giving him no chance of getting rid of it. Finally something clicked inside of him. Why fight it? Hermione was probably so drunk she wouldn't remember anything, and she was the one who was acting so irresistible. He took a pull straight out of the bottle, and then offered it back to Hermione who did the same, finishing the bottle.

"So now what?" She asked, looking up at Harry through lowered lashes.

"I don't know, what do you want to do? Are you tired?"

"No." She whispered, locking eyes with Harry. "Are you?"

"Not at all."

She smiled, "Good." She stood up, for the first time since they had started drinking. She steadied herself on the back of the chair, grinning at her lack of balance. Once steadied, she walked towards Harry and picked up the shirt he had thrown down earlier. She was close to him, however, far from graceful she tripped on the rug. Harry with surprisingly quick reflexes jumped up and caught her before she could fall. However he hadn't stood yet either and laughingly they both slid to the floor when he couldn't steady himself. Hermione feel on top of him, facing him. She buried her head in his neck, laughing until she couldn't breathe. Harry laughed too, until he realized that he was still hard as a rock, and Hermione was laying on it. Unless in her drunken state she was oblivious to it, it was painfully noticeable.

She apparently wasn't drunk enough because a moment later her laughter died away, and she let out a quiet gasp. She pushed herself up and looked down at Harry. Harry wanted to get a quick glance at her before she ran away from him, her shorts had rode up from straddling him, her hair was disheveled, her chest was heaving from the laughter- her breasts were less than a foot away from his face, her nipples still visible through her shirt. He wanted nothing more to rip her shirt off and take them in his mouth. Her eyes were bright and her brow was wrinkled in a confused expression. "Harry- are you turned on right now?" She didn't look angry, just curious. She grinded her hips on him slightly, and when he groaned she knew. "Oh Harry…" and she licked her lips, and moved her hips more.

It was all Harry needed; he grabbed her around the waist and threw her under him. She let out a surprised gasp, and then she smiled a wicked smile. He kissed her, hungrily, he licked her lips ands she opened her mouth to him. He met her sweet tongue with his. She grabbed him by the hair and kept his head pulled to him. She thrust her hips up into him. He ran his hand from her belly to her breasts, his tormentors. She pulled him closer.

Harry tended to be a cautious lover, but tonight the intensity between the two of them prevented him from acting as such. He pulled his head back from hers and with both hands he grabbed the fabric of her shirt near her breasts and ripped. He tore a clean line down the middle of her shirt, and she lay there exposed for him. He quickly feasted his eyes on her perfect breasts. They weren't huge, but they were more than a handful, and perky. Her nipples were hard, and he caved to his desires. He closed his mouth over one, cupping it with his hands. He licked it, and then gently nibbled it. She moaned her consent. He returned to her mouth, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin. His hand followed the path between her breasts, pausing at each, and then pausing at her waistband. They had a drawstring, and he undid it with his one free hand, her hips ever so slightly lifting up to meet his hand. He got up, and pulled down her shorts, she wore no underwear. She gave a knowing smile when he saw this. It fueled his desire even more, and then she lay, completely naked. She wasn't embarrassed under his hungry gaze. She ran her hands over her own body, down to her shaved pussy. She rubbed her engorged clit, and moaned softly, she went further down and stuck one finger inside of her, then two, she watched Harry the whole time, smiling. Then she took her hand back to her mouth and licked her juices off of her fingers.

"Hermione I'm not going to be able to last if you do that." Harry practically whimpered.

She sat up to where Harry was standing, level with his pants. She rubbed his hard dick through his pants where it was straining against his jeans. His knees nearly buckled. She unzipped his pants, and pulled them and his boxers down, exposing him. She grinned, clearly pleased with the large size of him. "Harry, we have all night. If you don't last, we don't have to stop, we can keep going." Harry grew harder still at the thought of enjoying Hermione all night, multiple times.

She kissed his legs, his stomach, and finally, on her knees she took his cock in her hand, and gently kissed the tip. Harry had to lean back onto the couch behind him to support himself. She looked up at him, and kept eye contact as she took his whole length into her mouth. Her lips were closed tight around him, and she used one of her hands to stroke him at the same time. She pumped him, alternating pressure, and occasionally stopping the motion all together to lick the tip of his cock like an ice cream cone. With her left hand she grabbed his butt and pulled him into her, faster and faster until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Hermione- oh, god yes, I'm coming." He started to step back so he wouldn't cum on her, but she just moaned, and pulled him in tighter to him. The vibrations of her moan and her pulling him to her were all he could take and he came in her mouth. She didn't flinch, she just continued licking and softly stroking him until he was done and shaking.

He looked down at her, kneeling naked in front of him licking the last of his cum off her lips, and she was smiling. Already he could feel his cock slowly starting to grow hard again.

"Well?" He pulled her up, "I guess it's your turn." And he picked her up and took her to the couch and threw her on it. He pulled her to the edge of it, and spread her legs, none too softly. Her heavy breathing was sign enough that she enjoyed his rough treatment of her.

First he took his hands and rubbed her, amazed out how wet she was. He kissed her inner thighs as he rubbed her clit. Her breathing quickened and he heard her gasping quietly. Occasionally he'd hear her, "Mmm, Harry, oh yes." He inserted one finger into her warm pussy, and she lifted her hips to him. He inserted another finger, and she moaned loudly. "Yes…" He heard her whispering; he rubbed where he knew her g-spot was and lowered his mouth to her clit. He licked and gently sucked it while thrusting in and out with his fingers. She bucked her hips, moaning loader and loader until finally he could feel her tighten and she came. Yelling out his name, he could feel her getting wetter and wetter, and he just continued to gently stroke her while she recovered.

She pushed Harry off of her, saying nothing as she stared at him with a hint of a grin on her face. She turned away from him and leaned over the arm of the couch, and looked over her shoulder at him. "Well?" She smiled, "Aren't you going to fuck me now?"

His cock reached it's fully engorged size once again; throbbing at the sight of her leaned over the couch, her tight ass facing him. He positioned himself behind her, and placed his hard cock at the entrance to her pussy. He slowly slid it inside of her, filling her. She gasped in pleasure at the large size of him inside of her. She pushed back against him, and he took over. He put his hands on her hips and used that to pull her back on him when he thrust into her. Each time he pushed inside of her she gasped louder. He reached around her and found her clit and stroked in rhythm of their thrusts. She moaned and increased the tempo of their thrusts. Before he exploded, he pulled her off of him and sat down, pulling her on top of him, facing him. She immediately figured out what he wanted her to do, and she grabbed his cock and placed it at the entrance of her, and she slowly slid down on it.

She put her hands behind her to steady herself on his legs, and she lifted herself up and then down again on his dick. Her breasts bouncing each time she moved. Harry treated himself to the sight of her moaning and happily riding his cock, he didn't have to do anything except enjoy. He put his hands around her and held onto her ass, massaging it as she bounced up and down on him. He again waited until he was about to explode, and then picked her up and threw on the couch again, similar to how he had before. He entered her, and rubbed her clit vigorously in time with his thrusts, she was close. She was gasping and yelling out.

"Oh fuck Harry, yes, yes, I'm coming!" he rode her until she finished and then he pulled out just in time to explode on her chest. He felt awful for doing it, but it was better than the alternative of coming inside of her, and her getting pregnant. She just grinned, and let him finish. He collapsed beside her. She stroked his leg, and waited for him to catch his breath. Once he had, she took his hand and led him to the bathroom, "We need to get cleaned up." He obediently followed.

"You know, there is a good chance that we could be attacked by Death Eaters, or You Know Who himself, god forbid. And there are a lot of things I would like to try before it's too late." She smiled, "Having sex with you was one, but there are other sexual things I'd like to try… if you'll try them with me."

Harry practically growled and pulled Hermione in to him, she was still covered in his cum but he didn't care. "Anything." And he kissed her deeply while they waited to get into the shower.


End file.
